bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Snoop Dogg
' ' Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. (born October 20 1971) better known by his stage name Snoop Dogg is an American rapper singer record producer and actor. Snoop is best known as a rapper in the West Coast hip hop scene and for being one of Dr. Dre's most notable Mentors protégés. Snoop Dogg was a gang member while in high school. Shortly after graduation, he was arrested for cocaine possession and spent six months in Wayside County Jail. His music career began in 1992 after his release when he was discovered by Dr. Dre. He collaborated on several tracks on Dre's solo debut, The Chronic and on the titular theme song to the film Deep Cover. Snoop's debut album Doggystyle, was released in 1993 under Death Row Records making a debut at No.1 on both the Billboard Hot 100 and R&B charts. Selling almost a million copies in the first week of its release, Doggystyle quickly became certified 4x platinum in 1994 and spawned several hit singles, including "What's My Name? (Snoop Doggy Dogg song)|What's My Name" and "Gin & Juice". In 1994, Snoop released a soundtrack on Death Row Records for the short film Murder Was The Case, starring himself. In early 1996, Snoop Dogg was cleared of charges over his bodyguard's 1993 murder of Philip Woldemariam. His second album, late 1996's Tha Doggfather also debuted at No.1 on both charts with “Snoop's Upside Ya Head" as the lead single. The album sold only half as well, being certified double platinum in 1997. Tha Doggfather was his last release for Death Row before he signed with No Limit Records, where he recorded his next three albums. Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told in 1998 No Limit Top Dogg in 1999 (making it his last album of the 90s) and Tha Last Meal in 2000, which was his last No Limit Records album. Snoop then signed with Priority Capitol Records/EMI Records in 2002, where he released his album Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss. Then he signed with Geffen Records in 2004 for his next three albums R&G (Rhythm & '' ): The Masterpiece'', Tha Blue Carpet Treatment and Ego Trippin'. Malice 'n Wonderland (2009) and Doggumentary (2011) his most recent release were on Priority. In addition to music Snoop Dogg has starred in motion pictures and hosted several television shows: Doggy Fizzle Televizzle, Snoop Dogg's Father Hood and Dogg After Dark. He also coaches a youth football league and high school football team. He has run into many legal troubles, some of which caused him to be legally banned from the UK and Australia, although the UK ban was later reversed after a long legal battle. He is the cousin of Nate Dogg Daz Dillinger, RBX and Lil' ½ Dead and the cousin of R&B singers Brandy and Ray J. Starting September 2009 Snoop was hired by EMI as the chairman of a reactivated Priority Records. Life and career Early life Named after his stepfather Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Sr. (December 10 1948 – November 9 1985 Los Angeles), Calvin Broadus was born October 20 1971 at the Los Altos Hospital in Long Beach California, the second of three sons of Beverly Broadus (née Tate born April 27 1951 McComb Mississippi). His father Vernall Varnado (born December 13 1949 Magnolia Mississippi) was a Vietnam veteran, singer, and mail carrier who was said to be frequently absent from his life. Broadus' parents nicknamed him "Snoopy" as a child because of his appearance, but usually addressed him as Calvin at home. His mother and stepfather divorced in 1975. At an early age, Broadus began singing in Golgotha Trinity Baptist Church and playing piano when he was in sixth grade, he began rapping. He attended Long Beach Polytechnic High School and was convicted for possession, serving six months at the Wayside County Jail. As a teenager, Snoop Dogg frequently ran into trouble with the law. Snoop Dogg was a member of the Rollin' 20 gang in the Eastside of Long Beach, although he stated in 1993 that he never joined a gang. Shortly after graduating from high school, he was arrested for possession of cocaine. Snoop Dogg's conviction caused him to be frequently in and out of prison for the first three years after he graduated from high school. Snoop along with his cousins Nate Dogg and Lil' ½ Dead and friend Warren G recorded homemade tapes as a group called 213, named after the Long Beach area code at the time. One of his early solo freestyles over En Vogue's "Hold On" had made it to a mixtape that was heard by influential producer Dr. Dre, who phoned to invite him to an audition. Former N.W.A member The D.O.C. taught him how to structure his lyrics and separate the thematics into verses, hooks and chorus. 1992–93: Doggystyle When he began recording Broadus took the stage name Snoop Doggy Dogg. Dr. Dre began working with Snoop Dogg, first on the theme song of the 1992 film Deep Cover, and then on Dr. Dre's debut solo album The Chronic with the other members of his former starting group, Tha Dogg Pound. The huge success of Snoop Dogg's debut Doggystyle was partially because of this intense exposure. To fuel the ascendance of West Coast G-funk hip hop, the singles "Who Am I (What's My Name)?" and "Gin and Juice" reached the top ten most-played songs in the United States, and the album stayed on the Billboard charts for several months. rap became the center of arguments for censorship and labeling, with Snoop Dogg often used as an example of violent and misogynistic musicians. Doggystyle, much like The Chronic, featured a host of rappers signed to or affiliated with the Death Row label including Daz Dillinger, Kurupt, Nate Dogg and others. Rolling Stone music critic Touré asserted that Snoop had a relatively soft vocal delivery compared to other rappers: "Snoop's vocal style is part of what distinguishes him: where many rappers scream, figuratively and literally, he speaks softly." A short film about Snoop Dogg's murder trial called Murder Was The Case, was released in 1994, along with an accompanying soundtrack. On July 6, 1995, Doggy Style Records, Inc., a record label founded by Snoop Dogg, was registered with the California Secretary of State as business entity number C1923139. 1996–97: Tha Doggfather After Snoop Dogg was acquitted of murder charges on February 20, 1996, he and the mother of his son and their kennel of 20 pit bulls moved into a home in the hills of Claremont California and by August 1996 Doggy Style Records, a subsidiary of Death Row Records, signed The Gap Band's Charlie Wilson as one of the record label's first artists. Trying to Get His Bite Back. Snoop Doggy Dogg has a new lease on life after his acquittal on murder charges. Still, some things will never change. However by the time Snoop Dogg's second album Tha Doggfather, was released in November 1996, the price of living (or sometimes just imitating) the gangsta life had become very evident. Among the many notable hip hop industry deaths and convictions were the death of Snoop Dogg's friend and labelmate 2Pac and the racketeering indictment of Death Row co-founder Suge Knight. Dr. Dre had left Death Row earlier in 1996 because of a contract dispute, so Snoop Dogg co-produced Tha Doggfather with Daz Dillinger and DJ Pooh. This album featured a distinct change of style as compared to Doggystyle, and the leadoff single, "Snoop's Upside Ya Head" featured a collaboration with Gap Band frontman Charlie Wilson. While the album sold reasonably well it was not as successful as its predecessor. However, Tha Doggfather had a somewhat softer approach to the G-funk style. The immediate aftermath of Dr. Dre's withdrawal from Death Row Records, realizing that he was subject to an iron-clad time-based contract (i.e., that Death Row practically owned anything he produced for a number of years), Snoop Dogg refused to produce any more tracks for Suge Knight, other than the insulting " Death Row" until his contract expired. In an interview with Neil Strauss in 1998, Snoop Dogg stated that though he had been given lavish gifts by his former label they had withheld royalty payments to the artist. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic said that after Tha Doggfather Snoop Dogg began "moving away from his gangsta roots toward a calmer lyrical aesthetic": for instance Snoop participated in the 1997 Lollapalooza concert tour which featured mainly alternative rock music. Troy J. Augusto of Variety noticed that Snoop's set at Lollapalooza attracted "much dancing, and, strangely, even a small mosh pit" in the audience. 1998–2000: No Limit Top Dogg and Tha Last Meal Snoop signed with Master P's No Limit Records (distributed by Priority/EMI Records) in 1998 and debuted on the label with Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told that year. His other albums from No Limit were No Limit Top Dogg in 1999 (selling over 1,503,865 copies) and Tha Last Meal in 2000 (selling over 1,000,000). In 2001, his autobiography, Tha Doggfather, was published. 2002: Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$ In 2002 he released the album Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$, on Priority/Capitol/EMI Records, selling over 1,300,000 copies. The album featured the hit singles "From tha Chuuuch to da Palace" and "Beautiful" featuring guest vocals by Pharrell. By this stage in his career Snoop Dogg had left behind his " " image and embraced a " " image. 2004–05: R&G (Rhythm & ): The Masterpiece In 2004, Snoop signed to Geffen Records/Star Trak Entertainment both of which are distributed through Interscope Records; Star Trak is headed by producer duo The Neptunes, which produced several tracks for Snoop's 2004 release R&G (Rhythm & ): The Masterpiece. "Drop It Like It's Hot" (featuring Pharrell) the first single released from the album was a hit and became Snoop Dogg's first single to reach number one. His third release was "Signs" featuring Justin Timberlake and Charlie Wilson, which entered the UK chart at #2. This was his highest entry ever in the UK chart. The album sold 1,724,000 copies in the U.S. alone, and most of its singles were heavily played on radio and television. Snoop Dogg joined Warren G and Nate Dogg to form the group 213 and released album The Hard Way in 2004. Debuting at No.4 on the Billboard 200 and No.1 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, it included single "Groupie Luv". Together with fellow rappers Lil' Jon, Xzibit and David Banner, Snoop Dogg appeared in the music video for Korn's "Twisted Transistor". 2006: Tha Blue Carpet Treatment Snoop Dogg's appeared on two tracks from Ice Cube's 2006 album Laugh Now, Cry Later, including the single "Go to Church", and on several tracks on Tha Dogg Pound's Cali Iz Active the same year. Also, his latest song "Real Talk", was leaked over the Internet in the summer of 2006 and a video was later released on the Internet. "Real Talk" was a dedication to former Crips leader Stanley "Tookie" Williams and a diss to Arnold Schwarzenegger, the Governor of California. Two other singles on which Snoop made a guest performance were "Keep Bouncing" by Too $hort (also with will.i.am of The Black Eyed Peas) and " Walk" by Coolio. Snoop's 2006 album Tha Blue Carpet Treatment, debuted on the Billboard 200 at No.5 and has sold over 850,000 copies. The album and the second single "That's That " featuring R. Kelly were well received by critics. In the album, he collaborated in a video with E-40 and other West Coast rappers for his single "Candy (Drippin' Like Water)". 2007–08: Ego Trippin In July 2007, Snoop Dogg also made history by becoming the first artist to release a track as a ringtone prior to its release as a single, which was "It's the D.O.G." On July 7, 2007, Snoop Dogg performed at the Live Earth concert Hamburg. Snoop Dogg has ventured into singing for Bollywood with his first-ever rap for an Indian movie Singh Is Kinng the title of the song is also "Singh is Kinng". He also appears in the movie as himself. {C The album featuring the song was released on June 8, 2008 on Junglee Music Records. He released his ninth studio album, Ego Trippin' (selling 400,000 copies in the U.S.), along with the first single, " Eruption". The single peaked at No.7 on the Billboard 100, featuring Snoop using auto tune. The album featured production from QDT (Quik-Dogg-Teddy). 2009–10: Malice n Wonderland and More Malice Snoop was appointed an executive position at Priority Records. His tenth studio album, Malice n Wonderland was released on December 8 2009. The first single from the album, " Luv" featuring The-Dream peaked at No.35 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album debuted at No.23 on the Billboard 200, selling 61,000 copies its first week, making it his lowest charting album. His third single, "I Wanna Rock", peaked at No.41 on the Billboard Hot 100. Snoop features on the latest Gorillaz album, Plastic Beach. The fourth single from Malice n Wonderland, titled "Pronto" featuring Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, was released on iTunes on December 1 2009. Snoop re-released the album under the name More Malice. 2011-2012: Doggumentary Snoop collaborated with Katy Perry on the first single from her second mainstream album "California Gurls", which was released on May 11 2010. Snoop can also be heard on the track "Flashing" by Dr. Dre and on Curren$y's song "Seat Change". He was also featured on a new single from Australian singer Jessica Mauboy, titled "Get 'em Girls" (released September 2010). Snoop's latest effort was backing American recording artist, Emii, on her second single entitled "Mr. Romeo" (released October 26, 2010 as a follow-up to "Magic"). Snoop also collaborated with American comedy troupe The Lonely Island in their song "Turtleneck & Chain", in their 2011 album Turtleneck & Chain. Snoop Dogg's newest studio album is Doggumentary The album was renamed to Doggumentary and was released during March 2011. Snoop was featured on Gorillaz' latest album Plastic Beach on a track called: "Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach" with The Hypnotic Brass, he also completed another track with them entitled "Sumthing Like this Night" which does not appear on Plastic Beach, yet does appear on Doggumentary. He also appears on the latest Tech N9ne album All 6's And 7's (released June 7 2011) on a track called "Pornographic" which also features E-40 and Krizz Kaliko. 2012:-present: Reincarnated On February 4, 2012, Snoop Dogg announced a new documentary alongside a new studio album entitled 'Reincarnated'. Other ventures Media appearances Snoop Dogg has appeared on television and in films throughout his career. In 1998, Snoop had a cameo appearance in the film Half Baked as the "Scavenger Smoker". In 2000, Snoop (as "Michael J. Corleone") directed Snoop Dogg's Doggystyle a pornographic film produced by Hustler. The film, combining hip hop with x-rated material, was a huge success and won "Top Selling Release of the Year" at the 2002 AVN Awards. Snoop then directed Snoop Dogg's Hustlaz: Diary of a in 2002 (using the nickname "Snoop Scorsese"). In 2001, Snoop lent his voice to the animated show King of the Hill, in which he played a white pimp named Alabaster Jones. He played a lead character in the movie The Wash with Dr. Dre. He portrayed a drug dealer in a wheelchair in the film Training Day featuring Denzel Washington. In 2001 Snoop starred in the horror film Bones, with him playing a murdered mobster who returns from the dead to exact his revenge against those who murdered him. In 2002, Snoop hosted, starred in, and produced his own MTV sketch comedy show entitled Doggy Fizzle Televizzle. Snoop was filmed for a brief cameo appearance in the television movie It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) but his performance was omitted from the final cut of the movie. On November 8, 2004, Snoop Dogg was starred in the episode "Two of a Kind" of NBC's series Las Vegas. In 2004 Snoop appeared on the Showtime series The L Word as the character "Slim Daddy". He also notably played the drug dealer-turned-informant character of Huggy Bear in the 2004 remake film of the 1970s TV-series of the same name, Starsky & Hutch. He appeared as himself in the episode "MILF Money" of , and made an appearance on the TV shows Entourage and Monk, for which he recorded a version of the theme, in July 2007. Snoop founded his own production company, Snoopadelic Films, in 2005. Their debut film was Boss'n Up a film inspired by Snoop Dogg's album R&G starring Lil Jon and Trina. In December 2007 his reality show Snoop Dogg's Father Hood premiered on the E! channel. Snoop Dogg joined the NBA's Entertainment League. On March 30, 2008 he appeared at WrestleMania XXIV as a Master of Ceremonies for a tag team match between Maria and Ashley Massaro as they took on Beth Phoenix and Melina. On May 8 and May 9 2008 Snoop appeared as himself on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live, with a new opening theme recorded by the artist presented for both episodes. In the episodes, Snoop performs at the bachelorette party for character Adriana Cramer, and credits Bo Buchanan with helping him get his start in show business. On February 24, 2010, Snoop Dogg reprised his role, performing his song "I Wanna Rock" from his new album, Malice n Wonderland, as well as once again performing a special remixed, vocal rendition of the show's opening theme. In recent interviews, he has explained that, as a child, One Life to Live was one of his favorite shows, and he still regards the show fondly. He has also stated that he has always been a particular fan of Robert S. Woods, who has portrayed the character of Bo Buchanan since 1979. In 2009 Snoop Dogg appeared in Sacha Baron Cohen's film Brüno as himself performing a rap addition to the song "Dove Of Peace". On October 19, 2009, Snoop Dogg was the guest host of WWE Raw. In July 2009 Snoop revealed his desire to appear in the popular soap opera Coronation Street while touring in the UK. However ITV bosses were said to be less keen. In 2010 Snoop Dogg appeared in an episode of I Get That a Lot on CBS as a parking-lot attendant. In June 2010, Snoop created a music video for True Blood accompanying a song he wrote for one of the main characters of the show entitled "Oh Sookie." In March 2011 Snoop participated in Comedy Central's Roast of Donald Trump with other comedians and media personalities. January 2, 2012, appeared on The Price Is Right and raised $72,000 for his charity, Snoop Youth Football League. Endorsements * St. Ides * Snoop Dogg 40 Oz Malt liquor * Adidas Originals * Boost Mobile cell phone * Chrysler 300 * Colt 45 Blast * Metro PCS Samsung Galaxy 4G * Orbit Gum * Cal Worthington's Ford dealership in Long Beach, California * "Snoop Doggs" – foot-long hot dogs manufactured in Massachusetts, a joint venture with Platinum One Media * "Snoop Dogg Board Company (SDBC)" – skateboards and Luggage fabrication company (with Pentagon Distribution) * "Snooperbowl" and "Snoop Youth Football league" * "Chronic Candy" – candy that tastes like marijuana (from Switzerland and is currently banned in some cities of US) * Love Don't Live Here No More Doggy Tales Vol.1 – love novel (co-written by David E. Talbert, published by Atria and Snoopadelic Films) ISBN 0-7432-7363-X * Tha Doggfather : The Times Trials, And Hardcore Truths Of Snoop Dogg – autobiography (published by William Morrow) Hardcover ISBN 0-688-17158-3, Paperback ISBN 0-06-107607-4 * Fear & Respect (project cancelled as of March 1, 2006) – PlayStation 2 video game (developed by Midway Games) * "Doggy Biscuitz" – shoe brand (in partnership with Pony International) * "Snoop Dogg Clothing" – streetwear (distributed at Macy's) * "WRFF" – unique design s s (in cooperation with Salton, Inc.) * "Hip Hop Gaming League" – a celebrity online gaming competition (hosted by Global Gaming League) * "Snoop Dogg figures" (Vital Toys, SOTA Toys) * "Snoop Dogg Boxing" – mobile phone game (Sony Pictures Mobile) * "Snoop Dogg Pet Accessory Line" (in conjunction with Jakks Pacific) * Snoop Dogg is a celebrity voice of a TomTom GPS navigation system. He stated on George Lopez's talk show Lopez Tonight that he is tired of hearing directions from the same woman. * In August 2008, Snoop Dogg announced the launch of a new streetwear line called Rich & Infamous, via a partnership with Robert Thorne Co. The line was unveiled during the Magic Tradeshow in Las Vegas. * "Hack is Wack" – Promoting Norton AntiVirus. * "Coffee Cup With A Cause" with 7 Eleven. * "Serious " clothing line. * "iFizzle" iPhone Application. * "Vybe Mobile" * "Pepsi Max" – Zero Calories Style and rap skills Kool Moe Dee ranks Snoop at No.33 in his book There's a God on the Mic, and says he has "an ultra-smooth laid back delivery" and "flavor-filled melodic rhyming".Kool Moe Dee, 2003, There's A God On The Mic: The True 50 Greatest MC, Thunder's Mouth Press, p.106. Peter Shapiro describes Snoop's delivery as a "molasses drawl" and Allmusic notes his "drawled laconic rhyming" style. Kool Moe Dee refers to Snoop's use of vocabulary, saying he "keeps it real simple...he simplifies it and he's effective in his simplicity". Snoop is known to freestyle some of his lyrics on the spot for some songs – in the book How to Rap, Lady of Rage says, "Snoop Dogg, when I worked with him earlier in his career, that's how created his stuff... he would freestyle he wasn't a writer then, he was a freestyler," and The D.O.C. states, "Snoop's (rap) was a one take willy but his was all freestyle. He hadn't written nothing down. He just came in and started busting. The song was "Tha Shiznit"—that was all freestyle. He started busting and when we got to the break Dre cut the machine off, did the chorus and told Snoop to come back in. He did that throughout the record. That's when Snoop was in the zone then." Peter Shapiro says that Snoop debu... Personal life Broadus's father left the family when Broadus was three months old. Snoop married his high school sweetheart, Shante Taylor on June 12 1997. On May 21 2004 he filed for divorce from Shante citing irreconcilable differences. The couple renewed their wedding vows on January 12, 2008. R&B singers Brandy and Ray J are his first cousins. In 2002, the rapper announced he was giving up marijuana, one of his image trademarks for good. According to his IMDb biography, Snoop is a fan of the thrash metal band Metallica and performed their song "Sad But True" on the band's 2003 MTV Icon Special which is available on YouTube. A DNA test read by George Lopez on Lopez Tonight revealed Snoop Dogg to be of 0% East Asian, 23% Native American, 6% European, and 71% African descent. Snoop is an avid fan of hometown teams Los Angeles Dodgers and the Los Angeles Lakers. Snoop is also an avid Pittsburgh Steelers fan. and is often seen wearing Pittsburgh Steelers apparel. Snoop has mentioned that his love for the Steelers began in the 1970s during the team's dynasty years while watching the team with his grandfather growing up in L.A. In the 2005 offseason, Snoop mentioned that he wanted to be an NFL head coach, "probably for the Steelers". The following year, he was in attendance for the Steelers' victory in Super Bowl XL and later in Super Bowl XLIII. He is also a fan of the Oakland Raiders and Dallas Cowboys, often wearing a No.5 jersey, and has been seen at Raiders training camps. He did his own free style rap based on his similarities with Tony Romo. He is also a fan of the USC Trojans Football team. He has also shown affection for the New England Patriots, as he has been seen performing at the Gillette Stadium and picked the Patriots as the favorite to win Super Bowl XXXIX against the Eagles. On August 6 2009 Snoop visited the training camp of the Baltimore Ravens at McDaniel College in Westminster Maryland. He was invited by Ray Lewis the day after his concert at the Merriweather Post Pavilion in Columbia, Maryland. A certified football coach Snoop Dogg has been head coach for his son's youth football teams and the John A. Rowland High School team. Snoop Dogg is an avid hockey fan; he sported a Pittsburgh Penguins jersey (with the name and number 'GIN AND JUICE' 94 on the back) and a jersey of the now-defunct Springfield (MA) Indians of the American Hockey League in his 1994 music video, "Gin And Juice". On the E! show, Snoop Dogg’s Father Hood, Snoop Dogg and his family received lessons on playing hockey from the Anaheim Ducks, then returning to the Honda Center to cheer on the Ducks against the Vancouver Canucks in the episode Snow in da Hood. In 2009 it was revealed that Snoop Dogg was a member of the Nation of Islam. On March 1 2009 he made an appearance at the Nation of Islam's annual Saviours' Day holiday, where he praised minister Louis Farrakhan. Snoop claimed to be a member of the Nation of Islam, but he declined to give the date on which he joined. He also donated $1,000 to the organization. Snoop claimed in a 2006 interview with Rolling Stone magazine that unlike other hip hop artists who've superficially adopted the persona he was an actual professional pimp in 2003 and 2004, saying "That was my natural calling and once I got involved with it, it became fun. It was like shootin' layups for me. I was makin' 'em every time." He goes on to say that upon the advice of some of the other pimps he knew he eventually gave up pimping to spend more time with his family. Legal issues Shortly after graduating from high school, he was arrested for possession of . While recording Doggystyle in August 1993, Snoop Dogg was arrested in connection with the death of Phillip Woldermarian a member of a rival gang who was shot and killed by Snoop's bodyguard, McKinley Lee; Snoop was charged with murder along with Lee as he was driving the vehicle from which the shooting had commenced. Snoop and Lee were defended by Johnnie Cochran. Both Snoop and Lee were acquitted; Lee was acquitted on grounds of self-defense, but Snoop Dogg remained entangled in the legal battles around the case for three years. In July 1993, Snoop was stopped for a traffic violation and a firearm was found by police while conducting a search of his car. In February 1997, he pleaded guilty to possession of a handgun and was ordered to record three public service announcements, pay a $1,000 fine and serve three years' probation. In May 1998, Snoop Dogg was fined and arrested for a misdemeanor of possession. In October 2001, Snoop Dogg was arrested again for a misdemeanor of possession. In 2002 he pleaded no contest and was fined a total of $398.30 and received a suspended 30-day jail sentence. Snoop Dogg, Tha Dogg Pound, and The Game were sued for assaulting a fan on stage at a May 2005 concert at the White River Amphitheatre in Auburn Washington. The accuser Richard Monroe Jr. claimed he was beaten by the artists' entourage while mounting the stage. He alleged that he reacted to an "open invite" to come on stage. Before he could, Snoop’s bodyguards grabbed him and he was beaten unconscious by crewmembers, including the rapper and producer Soopafly; Snoop and The Game were included in the suit for not intervening. The lawsuit focuses on a pecuniary claim of $22 million in punitive and compensatory damages battery, negligence and intentional infliction of emotional distress. The concerned parties appeared in court in April 2009. On April 26, 2006, Snoop Dogg and members of his entourage were arrested after being turned away from British Airways' first class lounge at Heathrow Airport. Snoop and his party were not allowed to enter the lounge because some of the entourage were flying first class other members in economy class. After the group was escorted outside, they vandalized a duty-free shop by throwing whiskey bottles. Seven police officers were injured in the midst of the disturbance. After a night in prison, Snoop and the other men were released on bail on April 27, but he was unable to perform at the Premier Foods People's Concert in Johannesburg on the same day. As part of his bail conditions, he had to return to the police station in May. The group has been banned by British Airways for "the foreseeable future." When Snoop Dogg appeared at a London police station on May 11, he was cautioned for affray under Section 4 of the Public Order Act for use of threatening words or behavior. On May 15, the Home Office decided that Snoop Dogg should be denied entry to the United Kingdom for the foreseeable future due to the incident at Heathrow as well as his previous convictions in the United States for drugs and firearms offenses. Snoop Dogg's visa card was rejected by local authorities on March 24, 2007 because of the Heathrow incident. A concert at London's Wembley Arena on March 27 went ahead with Diddy (with whom he toured Europe) and the rest of the show. However, the decision affected four more British performances in Cardiff, Manchester and Glasgow and Budapest (due to rescheduling). As of March 2010, Snoop Dogg has been allowed back into the UK. On September 27, 2006, Snoop Dogg was detained at John Wayne Airport in Orange County, California by airport security, after airport screeners found a collapsible police baton in Snoop's carry-on bag. The baton was confiscated but Snoop was allowed to board the flight. He has been charged with various weapons violations stemming from this incident. Donald Etra Snoop's lawyer, told deputies the baton was a prop for a musical sketch. Snoop was sentenced to three years' probation and 160 hours of community service starting on September 20, 2007. Snoop Dogg was arrested again on October 26, 2006 at Bob Hope Airport in Burbank, California while parked in a passenger loading zone. Approached by airport security for a traffic infraction, he was found in possession of and a firearm, according to a police statement. He was transported to Burbank Police Department Jail, booked, and released on $35,000 bond. He faced firearm and drug possession charges on December 12 at Burbank Superior Court. He was again arrested on November 29 2006 after performing on The Tonight Show, for possession of and a firearm. On April 26 2007 the Australian Department of Immigration and Citizenship banned him from entering the country on character grounds, citing his prior criminal convictions. He had been scheduled to appear at the MTV Australia Video Music Awards on April 29, 2007. Australian Department of Immigration and Citizenship lifted the ban in September 2008 and had granted him a visa to tour Australia. DIAC said "In making this decision, the department weighed his criminal convictions against his previous behaviour while in Australia, recent conduct – including charity work – and any likely risk to the Australian community ... We took into account all relevant factors and, on balance, the department decided to grant the visa." Snoop Dogg's many legal issues forced San Francisco mayor Gavin Newsom to withdraw his plan to issue a proclamation to the rapper. Snoop Dogg was banned from Parkpop, a festival in the Netherlands on June 27, 2010, where he was scheduled to perform. The mayor and law enforcement officials asked organizers of the festival to find an artist more “open and friendly” to play the event. Snoop Dogg was arrested again on January 7, 2012 for possession of charge after Border control agents discovered a small amount of {Curse}} on his tour bus. Snoop Dogg was stopped at the same Sierra Blanca, Texas checkpoint on Saturday where country singer Willie Nelson was arrested for marijuana possession in 2010. The agents conducted a routine inspection of his tour bus at the U.S.- Mexico border checkpoint, east of El Paso, Texas and thought they smelled . Snoop Dogg was issued a citation for possession of drug , released and given a court date of Friday January 20 2012. Discography * Doggystyle (1993) * Tha Doggfather (1996) * Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told (1998) * No Limit Top Dogg (1999) * Tha Last Meal (2000) * Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss (2002) * R&G (Rhythm & ): The Masterpiece (2004) * Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (2006) * Ego Trippin' (2008) * Malice n Wonderland (2009) * Doggumentary (2011) * Reincarnated (2012) Filmography * 1994: Murder Was the Case (Platinum) * 1998: Caught Up * 1998: Half Baked (cameo appearance) * 1998: Da Game of Life * 1998: Hot Boyz * 1998: Ride * 1999: Whiteboyz * 1999: Urban Menace * 2000: Tha Eastsidaz * 2000: Up in Smoke Tour * 2001: Baby Boy * 2001: Training Day * 2001: King of the Hill (voice) * 2001: Bones * 2001: The Wash * 2003: Malibu's Most Wanted * 2003: Old School * 2004: Starsky & Hutch * 2004: Soul Plane * 2004: Volcano High * 2005: Boss'n Up * 2005: Racing Stripes (voice) * 2006: The Tenants * 2006: : Himself * 2006: Hood of Horror * 2007: Arthur and the Invisibles (voice) * 2007: Monk ** During the opening credits, he covered the title song by Randy Newman "It's a Jungle out There". * 2007: The Boondocks * 2008: Singh Is Kinng (as Himself) * 2008: Snoop Dogg's Father Hood (as Himself) * 2009: Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (voice) * 2009: Dogg After Dark: Himself * 2009: Xavier: Renegade Angel (voice) * 2009: Brüno (cameo appearance) * 2009: Falling Up * 2010: Down for Life * 2010: One Life to Live as Calvin Broadus * 2010: Straight Outta L.A. (as Himself) * 2010: Freaknik: The Musical * 2010: Malice n Wonderland as Malice * 2010: Big Time Christmas as Himself * 2011: 90210 (TV series) as Himself * 2011: Roast of Donald Trump Appearances Big Time Christmas Boyfriend Music Video Gallery Snoop dogg pj's.jpg|Snoop at Let's Stay in Our PJ's(All Christmas Long) song with PJ's Snoop dogg tuxedo.jpg|Let's Stay in Our PJ's(All Christmas Long) IMG 1639.PNG IMG 1636.PNG IMG 1633.PNG Category:Singers Category:Males Category:Guest Stars Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:One appearance only Category:Characters